


Warning Signs

by antivillain (museofspeed)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Ableism, Deaf Character, F/M, Gen, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/antivillain
Summary: It's time for Amaya to meet Sarai's new boyfriend. He's a prince, but that's not nearly enough to impress her when the happiness of her sister and nephew is on the line.
Relationships: Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Warning Signs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mementomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementomoe/gifts).



_I don't like him._

Sarai eyed her sister as Amaya's fingers flew through the signs. She huffed out a breath and smiled, rolling her eyes, as she signed back. _Why? Harrow's great!_ Soon, they'd be at the palace, at Amaya's first official meeting at the man she was very quickly coming to love. Amaya's opinion was important to her. Both because she wanted two of the three people she loved best in the world to get along, and because Amaya often caught things she missed. If Amaya kept not liking Harrow, Sarai would have to seriously consider if maybe _she_ shouldn't like Harrow.

Amaya shook her head, nose wrinkling. _He's unemployed._

Sarai raised an eyebrow. _He's a prince._

 _That's not a job, it's a title!_ Amaya glanced down at the baby strapped securely and comfortably to Sarai's chest. _And he's not Callum's father._

That, Sarai could acknowledge, though it twisted her heart to think about. She still missed him. But Harrow respected that. He'd been patient with her. Never pressuring her, never pushing, never asking for more than she was ready to give. Slowly but surely charming his way into her heart until she was the one who'd fallen for him. She pet Callum's soft head, a bittersweet smile on her face. Then she looked back at Amaya. _He's so sweet with Callum. You'll see. He's not Callum's father, but I think he could be._

Amaya's hands went still, but Sarai could feel her watching. They were almost at the palace now. She knew Amaya was just being protective of her, that even if she hated Harrow, if Sarai decided to stay with him, Amaya would stand by her. But she still hoped desperately, anxiously, that the meeting would go well.

Finally, Amaya responded. _I just want the two of you to be happy._ She gestured at Callum to make it clear who the _two_ were, in this case.

Sarai smiled and reached over, putting an arm over Amaya's shoulder and pulling her close. She kissed Amaya's cheek before letting go so she could sign back. _He makes me happy. You'll see. He's so sweet._ Then she pointed ahead of them. There walked King Harrow, long brown locs loose around his shoulders except where they were pulled up out of his face, and his advisor, Viren, who was holding a basket almost as close to him as Sarai held Callum and looking almost as dubious about this meeting as Amaya was. 

That made sense. Sarai didn't know Viren as well, but she knew he was Harrow's brother in all but blood. He was probably just as worried about this romance as Amaya was, with the added concern that if things did work out, Sarai would end up _queen_ someday. _That_ was a whole other thing Sarai wasn't ready to think too hard about. One day at a time. First, she'd introduce the man she loved to her sister. Harrow's parents were still healthy. Kingship was, she hoped, still far away.

Amaya nudged her, and Sarai realized just how sappy her smile had become as she'd stared. She looked back over as Amaya started signing again. _I'll give you this: you do know how to find the hot ones._

Sarai laughed out loud. _Amaya!_

They were still snickering when they reached Harrow and Viren. Harrow's expression lit up as soon as they were close enough, and he raced towards her as though every minute they were apart was torture. She suspected it was only the sleeping baby that kept him from lifting her into the air and twirling her around. 

"Sarai!" he said. "And Callum!" He kissed first her, then the baby, then turned to Amaya. "And you must be the sister I've heard so much about. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bowed deeply.

Viren nodded awkwardly at Sarai, then glanced over at Amaya. "How are we supposed to talk to her? I don't know sign language."

Amaya rolled her eyes. Sarai watched, then translated. She'd been Amaya's voice enough that she was used to it. "I can read lips, dummy."

Sarai shifted away, and in her own voice, added, "And I can translate. Speak directly to Amaya, please."

"...Ah." Viren ducked his head and turned back towards Amaya. "Forgive me if I caused offense. I'm… not used to this."

Harrow let out a deep belly laugh and slapped Viren's back. "Don't mind Viren. He _does_ try, I promise."

Amaya sighed, and Sarai spoke for her. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

Privately, it annoyed Sarai a lot more than it annoyed Amaya. It shouldn't have been so hard to figure out that talking _to_ someone was more polite than talking _around_ them, even if they couldn't hear. But Amaya had to deal with this more than she did. If Amaya preferred not to spend all her time angry, well, Sarai couldn't blame her.

Harrow smiled, then elbowed Viren. "Don't worry, all will be forgiven when they see what you've brought. Go on."

Viren cleared his throat and held out the basket. "Right. Prince Harrow assured me these would be an appropriate gift to win you over."

Amaya glanced at Sarai, then stepped forward and opened the lid. Her eyes lit up, and Sarai craned her neck to see so she could translate. "Jelly tarts!" 

Then the words she'd translated caught up to her and Sarai charged forward, nudging Amaya aside with her hip. "Jelly tarts? Oh, Viren, you may actually be my new favorite." She smiled up at Harrow, her eyes glinting with mischief. "Sorry, Harrow, your good advice may cause you to lose me."

Harrow put a hand over his chest, looking mock-wounded. "It's all right, I know your _real_ true love will always be jelly tarts."

Amaya laughed silently, then hunched her shoulders forward the way she did when she was signing only to Sarai. _All right, I like him a little bit._

When Sarai didn't translate, Viren frowned. "What's she saying?" He winced. "Sorry, I mean--" he turned towards Amaya. "What did _you_ say?"

 _He can learn,_ Amaya signed privately. Then she turned back towards Viren. Sarai spoke her words as she signed them. "If you really want to know, I can recommend some good sign language tutors."

Viren's eyes narrowed, but the expression was gone almost as soon as it came. He nodded. "I would very much like that."

Harrow stroked his beard. "So would I." He turned back towards Amaya. "I'd like to be able to get to know you without Sarai's help."

Sarai smiled. Even Amaya looked impressed. "Later," Sarai said. "For now? We have jelly tarts to eat."

Harrow grinned, then put an arm over her shoulders. "Of course. Come, let me show you the best view in the kingdom. You might be so distracted by how beautiful it is, you'll actually leave some for the rest of us."

"Doubt it," Sarai said, but she was smiling as she let Harrow lead them away. This was going better than she could have hoped. Maybe this family would actually work out. She touched Callum's head again, and he stirred and reached for her finger. For his sake, she hoped so.


End file.
